


A Choice Of Toppings

by 3amBullshit



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nandor the Relentless, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Laszlo is there but it's a nonspeaking role, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vampire Housemates With Benefits, drug blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amBullshit/pseuds/3amBullshit
Summary: Vampire sex is like pizza... there's a choice of toppings...
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja/Nandor the Relentless
Kudos: 12





	A Choice Of Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of bottom Nandor smut ficlets, with different pairings, degrees of explicitness, quality, etc.

This late into the orgy, they are all pleasantly high on drug blood, but Nandor is practically floating. When Nadja finishes strapping on one of her favorite dildos, he grins and wiggles like an excited dog.

Muscles slack and eyes shining, he takes the thick length easily, as Nadja admires the view. Nandor (when he´s sober) has always been fastidious about his appearance, but the new familiar has helped him maintain a higher level of grooming. His skin is soft, his pubic hair well trimmed. His luxuriant, silky hair has a light, pleasant scent she appreciates as she tightens her fist in the dark strands and pulls.

Nandor moans and squirms as Laszlo´s tongue caresses his cock. The sounds he makes when Nadja thrusts into him sound more like growls and bellows. He gasps and writhes, eyes rolling back in ecstasy, then stiffens and convulses as he spills his seed into his friend´s mouth. Laszlo can´t swallow it all, but no one seems to mind.

When Nadja slides the dildo free, Nandor collapses further into an apparently boneless puddle on the futon. She pats his cheek affectionately, while Lazlo wipes his own face clean with an embroidered handkerchief. 

¨I think it is my turn for conquering,¨ she declares, and laughs. ¨Maybe I am the relentless one now.¨

**Author's Note:**

> these are supposed to be kind of ridiculous, but this one might have turned out... slightly hot? YMMV...


End file.
